


The best present for me is...

by Melany_Holl



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melany_Holl/pseuds/Melany_Holl
Summary: Возьмите медный тазик на последний день винтермарша, добавьте туда клубничного варенья, присыпьте нежностью, смешайте все барабанными палочками и оставьте кипеть на огне взаимной любви на год.Наслаждайтесь готовым флаффом в теплых свитерах и в компании розового медведя.Bon Appetit!





	The best present for me is...

— С последним днем винтермарша! — радостно воскликнул Джош и потряс перед Тайлером плотно упакованным пакетом: обертка была вся в разноцветных шариках и улыбающихся клоунах. Тайлер клоунов недолюбливал, но все равно благодарно улыбнулся. Правда, в руки подарок не взял — в целях безопасности.  
— Это, собственно, что? — опасливо уточнил он, внимательно разглядывая сверток.  
— Подарок! — счастливо оповестил друга Дан, силком впихнул его в руки Тайлера, а сам бочком протиснулся в квартиру.  
— Подарок… — протянул Джозеф, прищурившись. Он так и остался стоять в дверях, рассеянно рассматривая клоунов — улыбающихся, пестрых, с большими носами, оранжевыми париками… Жуть.  
— Да, на последний день винтермарша, — по слогам повторил ему как недалекому Джош.  
Так и не уловив, что происходит, Тайлер несколько секунд молчал, а потом поднял глаза на желтоволосую макушку друга, который вовсю уже рылся в холодильнике и чем-то аппетитно хрустел.  
— Зачем? — выдохнул Тайлер.  
— Ну, — Джош, нагрузив руки тарелками с вчерашними роллами, захлопнул ногой холодильник и прошествовал к телеку. — Сначала открой.  
И Джозеф последовал его совету, предварительно усевшись рядом с Даном на диван. Обертка под его пальцами зашуршала, и несколько клоунов расстались со своими носами ровненько по линии разрыва.  
— Это… кастрюля, — выдохнул он ошеломленно.  
— Тазик, — назидательно поправил его Джош и сунул в рот кусочек сыра. — Очень полезный медный тазик.  
Тайлер промолчал.  
— Чрезвычайно нужная в хозяйстве вещь, — продолжил Джош и включил Netflix, чтобы выбрать фильм на вечер. — Вареньице варить, джемчики всякие там. Клубничные, например.  
— Но я не варю варенье! — справедливо возмутился Тайлер, рассматривая металлического монстра со всех сторон.  
— Да! А, собственно, почему? — Джош развернулся к нему всем телом и возмущенно приподнял брови. На его лице была абсолютная серьезность, но где-то на дне его кофейных глаз плескалась улыбка. — Что тебе мешает наварить варенья? Я вот его люблю.  
— Я тебя с этим поздравляю, конечно, — растерянно произнес Тайлер. — Но давай смотреть правде в лицо. Сегодня последний день зимы…  
— Винтермарша! — радостно перебил его Джош.  
— Винтермарша, — покладисто согласился Джозеф и продолжил: — За окном валит снег, а ты мне даришь медный тазик для варки варенья.  
В подтверждение своих слов он взмахнул рукой в сторону окна, за которым действительно валили хлопья снега.  
— Тебе не кажется, что подарок… — он на мгновение задумался, подбирая подходящее слово, -…слегка бессмысленный.  
— Ты его не ценишь, — притворно обиженно насупился Джош.  
— Ценю, — тут же постарался переубедить его Джозеф и легко прикоснулся к ладони Дана. — Просто, давай откровенно, подарок бесполезный.  
Он не выдержал и засмеялся, и Джош, глядя на озорные ямочки на его щеках, рассмеялся в унисон.  
— Так теперь ты заговорил о полезности подарков, да, Тайлер? — Джош закинул ноги на столик и хитро прищурился.  
— Это ты сейчас на что-то намекаешь, да? — деланно поспешно засуетился Тайлер. — Намекаешь на что-то… То есть какой-то _мой_ подарок тебе не понравился?  
Дан сделал вид, что увлечен поиском фильма.  
— И решил мне отомстить, подарив на несуществующий праздник бесполезный подарок, так? — не отставал Джозеф, пихая друга в плечо.  
— Это говорит человек, который подарил мне триста шестьдесят пять барабанных палочек на новый год! — воскликнул Дан, отбиваясь от нападок.  
— И что? Это отличный подарок! Просто превосходный! — Джозеф остановился и непонимающе уставился на Джоша. — На каждой из них выцарапана фраза «моему лучшему другу»! Я, между прочим, сам это делал.  
Дан скептически выгнул бровь.  
— Я так и подумал.  
— Ну, может, немного кривовато вышло, но я же старался… — смутился Джозеф и сложил руки на груди. — И это не повод намекать на бесполезность!  
Джош примирительно улыбнулся и достал из сквозного кармана худи на животе палочку.  
— Тайлер, дело не в надписи, — утешительно проговорил он. — Она прекрасна!  
В доказательство своих слов он сунул под нос Тайлера одну из подаренных палочек.  
— Меня смутило другое.  
— И что же? — обвинительно ткнул его пальцем в грудь Джозеф. — Триста шестьдесят пять палочек с изящной надписью на каждой! Весь год ты сможешь играть на новых палочках и не задумываться о том, чтобы покупать свежие!  
Дан расхохотался.  
— Вот тут ты прям в точку, Тай, — он подвигал бровями, ожидая, пока до Джозефа дойдет смысл его намеков: — Триста шестьдесят пять палочек, Тайлер, триста шестьдесят пять…  
— Да, на каждый день новая па… О, черт, — наконец сообразил Джозеф и расстроенно откинулся на диванные подушки. — Вот дерьмо!  
— Да, дружище, — удовлетворенно кивнул Дан и запустил стартовые титры «Терминала». — По-твоему я похож на однорукого бандита? Или ты мне предлагаешь играть одной палочкой, потому что я так крут, что справлюсь и с этим?  
И он расхохотался, глядя на вытянутое лицо Джозефа.  
— Тут я слегка промахнулся, — улыбнулся Тайлер и прикрыл ладошкой покрасневшее лицо. — Но у меня всегда были проблемы с математикой!  
— Ага, — согласно кивнул Дан и сунул в рот еще кусочек сыра. — И поэтому я жду клубничного варенья в последний день винтермарша.  
— Подожди хотя бы до лета, — застонал Тайлер и провел пальцем по блестящему боку тазика. На самой кромке красовалась выщербленная кривая надпись от руки «моему самому лучшему другу в последний день винтермарша. Д.Д.»  
— Заметано, — покладисто кивнул Дан и уставился в телек.  
— И, пожалуйста, не думай, что я это оставлю просто так, — угрожающе протянул Тайлер, поудобнее устраивая голову на плече друга.

— Счастливого дня независимости! — Тайлер крепко обнял Джоша и впихнул в его руки хрустящий пакет. Дан отчаянно застонал.  
— Я надеялся, что ты уже забыл! — он беспардонно разорвал упаковку и выудил оттуда свитер с ромбами. На минуточку: очевидно вручную вязаный _зеленый_ свитер с _красными_ ромбами. А в середине этого безобразия лучисто ухмылялся олень — такого кошмара Дан в своей жизни еще не видел.  
— Нравится? — невинно уточнил Джозеф, едва сдерживая смех.  
— Он просто чудесен, — сухо ответил Дан. — Сам вязал?  
— Бабушку попросил, — хохот так и рвался наружу, но Тайлер все еще пытался сохранить серьезную мину.  
В окно сияло июльское солнце, плавился под машинами асфальт, а Джош внимательно смотрел на свитер и пытался выдавить улыбку.  
— Она у тебя просто молодец, — наконец произнес он.  
— Примеришь? — улыбнулся Тайлер.  
— Воздержусь.  
И он отложил свитер в сторону, а сам поднял глаза на Джозефа — тот настолько был рад собственной проделке, так солнечно улыбался, что Дан не выдержал и рассмеялся в ответ.  
— Окей, два-один, но не рассчитывай, что я останусь в долгу, — он притянул друга к себе за руку и вдруг смутился, чувствуя его так близко. И Джош готов был согласиться носить этот свитер все лето, только бы Тайлер был рядом.

Первого сентября Тайлер был уже готов к сюрпризу — по крайней мере, ему казалось, что дольше Джош ждать не станет и подарит ему какую-нибудь штуковину именно в этот день. Что ж, он не ошибся.  
— Счастливого дня знаний, — важно проговорил Дан, скромно заходя в квартиру.  
— Ты принес мне подарок? — с надеждой уточнил Тайлер и просяще улыбнулся.  
— Разумеется, — самодовольно ответил Джош.  
Он вытянул из-за спины большущий сверток с ручкой и поставил его между собой и Тайлером на пол.  
— Вот он, — сообщил Джош указав на подарок двумя вытянутыми руками. И если бы кто-нибудь сейчас решил сделать с его физиономии слепок, то получил бы идеальный образец самодовольного красавчика. Тайлер даже на несколько секунд выпал из реальности, любуясь лучшим другом. _Лучшим_  — чтоб его — _другом_.  
— Разворачивать не собираешься? — деланно склочным тоном поинтересовался Джош и пропихнул руки в карманы джинсов. Тайлер поспешно отвел от него взгляд.  
— Корзина, — узнал он, сорвав бумагу и кокетливый бантик с верхушки ручки.  
— Корзина для писем, — уточнил Джош и улыбнулся как довольный чеширский кот.  
— Чудесно, — Тайлер растерянно засмеялся. — Учитывая, что вся почта у меня тут, — помахал телефоном перед носом Джоша, — это прекрасный подарок.  
— Полезнейший, — нараспев протянул Дан и растянул губы в улыбке. — Лучший подарок из всех.  
— Окей, Джиш, — мягко улыбаясь, кивнул Тайлер. — Я поставлю его здесь — прямо у входа, чтобы ты мог всегда видеть его.  
Дан согласно кивнул, прошел в кухню и привычно заглянул в холодильник.  
— О! Варенье! Да еще и клубничное!  
Тайлер умиленно улыбнулся.

— С днем всех святых, Джош!  
— Боже, Тайлер, что это?  
— Тебе понравится, просто возьми.  
— Тайлер, — в голосе Дана послышались угрожающие нотки.  
— Бери-бери, — сладко пропел Джозеф и впихнул в его руки мягкого медведя.  
— Какая прелесть… Это что — ножик в его руке? Ты серьезно? Розовый плюшевый медведь с ножом в руке?  
— Я же сказал: счастливого Хэллоуина, — Джозеф застенчиво потер щеку.  
И Джош улыбнулся. Подарок был что надо.

За окном валил снег: пушистыми облаками оседал на тротуаре и припаркованных машинах, залепливал ставни окон и украшал деревья белоснежными шапками. Джош неуверенно топтался у дверей квартиры Тайлера и не решался нажать на кнопку звонка.  
— Я знал, что ты придешь, — дверь распахнулась самостоятельно, и на пороге появился сияющий как начищенный пятак Джозеф. — Твоя очередь дарить мне суперполезный подарок.  
— Я в курсе, — тихо проговорил Джош и даже не улыбнулся. А Тайлер, заметив это, занервничал.  
— Что случилось? — он за руку втянул Джоша в квартиру, на ходу отряхивая с его парки растаявший снег.  
— Я приготовил подарок, — решительно сообщил Дан и снова замолчал, поджав губы как обиженный ребенок.  
Тайлер непонимающе кивнул и сел на диван, рассеянно отодвинув с края стола заполненную открытками корзинку для писем.  
— Он может тебе не понравится, — предупредил Дан.  
— Хуже тазика все равно не будет, — утешил его Джозеф и рассмеялся. — Кто ж знал, что мне понравится варить джем.  
— Действительно, — хмуро кивнул Джош, не разделяя его энтузиазма. Он поразительно робко присел рядом с Тайлером и неуверенно запустил руку в волосы.  
А Тайлер, удивленно глядя на него, ждал. Такое поведение Джоша казалось странным и необъяснимым, но торопить его он все равно не собирался.  
— Ладно, что уж там, — вдруг решительно произнес Дан, придвигаясь ближе. — Зато я возьму первое место в эстафете бесполезных подарков.  
Час икс пробил, последние мосты в его голове были сожжены, и Дан решился: он тяжело вздохнул, зажмурился, просчитал в голове до десяти и… поцеловал Тайлера.  
— Счастливого Рождества, — прошептал он испуганно. Лицо Джозефа, всего в паре сантиметров от него было ошарашенным, удивленным, но никак не раздраженным — и это внушало надежду. — Это мой тебе подарок.  
Джозеф моргнул, забыв на несколько мгновений, как дышать, а потом счастливо улыбнулся.  
— Первое место остается за мной, Джиш, — нежно пробормотал он в ответ. — Потому что с подарком ты опять угадал.  
Он решительно притянул Дана за ворот дурацкого свитера с ромбами и жадно впился своими губами в его.  
А за окном по-прежнему бушевала зима. Или винтермарш — как сказал бы Дан.


End file.
